


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Koga & Janine Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Humor, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: A One-Shot story existing in the Pokemon Reset Bloodlines universe, this one shot follows the universe's equivalent of Janine and Koga in several short bursts of their life. Written by Crossoverpairinglover, posted with permission.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Koga & Janine Gaiden

"The first rule of the Ninja: one must observe all factors of your surroundings. Tell me, what can you tell of where you are, without your eyes?"

A young girl, not yet old enough to venture out on a journey, stood on top a solid grey boulder in the wilderness, she knew not where.

She had been told ahead of the time she'd be drugged and moved to a testing point, so there was no panic. Panic was not the way of her family.

A solid blindfold, made of thick black cloth, lay tied upon her face, obscuring all sight, as part of the test.

Her clothes were dark, lacking color or identification. Her purple hair stood out somewhat, though the cut of the hair suggested that it could easily be masked with a wig.

"I hear…." the girl began, her voice quiet as not to interfere with her ears, yet clearly visible via the speaker hidden near her mouth, "Wind. This forest has a gentle wind blowing through it, rustling the leaves. I'd estimate the wind to be about 3 miles an hour at the most."

Sticking her index finger on her right hand into her mouth, she held it up into the wind, "the wind is blowing east."

"The leaves that are rustling together appear to have multiple distinct structures to them, suggesting they are lobed. The forest here is thus made up of mostly oaks and maples."

Sniffing the air loudly, she continued her observations, "I smell several varieties of flower, all in bloom. These plants smells are similar to those of Azaleas, suggesting that I am in a bottomland forest."

Kicking off her shoes, she jumped off the rock and landed on the dirt below, digging her toes into it.

"The soil appears to be mostly clay based, and very moist. The ground is covered mostly by fallen leaves, leaving no open areas for grass to grow."

She was silent for a few moments, listening only for sound.

"There is no life here, suggesting that all local Pokémon have been scared into hiding. Most likely, by you. Father."

The sound of a Pokémon teleporting in rang in behind her. The teleport was followed by a pair of fingers reaching under her blindfold, and removing it.

As the scenery became visible, it became evident that she was quite accurate in her observations.

"Excellent Janine." The questioning voice from the transmitter spoke behind her, even as she turned to see her darkly clad sensei behind her; a Venomoth flapping beside him.

"Your observations were excellent. I've trained students for longer than you've been alive who haven't been nearly as detailed. And of course I scared off the local Pokémon: what sort of father would I be if I put you at such a risk without proper training. Unlike my father, I have no desire to write off any of my children lost to hungry Victreebel as 'an educational hazard'."

He talked a lot about his father like that (in terms of 'I don't want to X, like my father did', with X generally being something extremely dangerous): Janine never met her grandfather, he died before she was born, and she got the feeling her father/sensei did not like the man at all.

"But, enough on that," her father told her as he walked over to the rock and retrieved her shoes, "You did wonderfully, and according to my proven teaching methods a reward is due."

Her eyes lit up, shining like polished obsidian, "You mean…"

"Yes Janine, I mean Ice Cream."

….

"The second rule of the Ninja: One must accomplish your given task with everything you possess, under any restriction," her father lectured, standing before an older Janine and his many other pupils in a closed, windowless room of metal sheets.

A round, red target hung well out of reach for anyone unaided, even a basketball player behind him.

"You must mark this target if you are to leave this room, and yes I am quite aware it's Eggwich day." Koga had a wicked smirk on his face as half of his class broke out into 'you monster!' and the other half into 'huh, if I just throw well I'll definitely get one of the Golden Eggwitches'.

"However, you cannot use thrown weapons to mark it. You can't use a method another student uses to achieve the goal. Begin!"

He bound out of the way as the entire class burst into motion.

One student attached suction cups to his hands and began scaling the wall, though he sneezed and was knocked down.

Another student tried throwing shurikens at the wall. He jumped on the ones that stuck like a climbing wall, but one gave way and sent him falling to the ground.

A third student pulled a cord on his backpack, which promptly turned into a jetpack which he used to begin flying up to the target, but the jetpack started coughing up smoke and caused him to fall to the ground.

"What did I say about Jetpack Ninjutsu Profuenster! You are lucky the floors are padded!" her father barked, clearly not a fan of the potential of Jetpack-based Ninja Arts.

As grappling hooks bounced off metal walls, spring shoes were used to bounce around like mad Spoink, and one student made for the door in accordance with the eighteenth rule of the Ninja: Do not fail an assignment due to laws.

Without even skipping a beat her father knocked him out with pressure points, muttering how he forgot the third rule of the Ninja: be stealthy in your objective unless you are better served by not being stealthy.

In such a case, dress in orange and shout 'Believe It'.

The entire time Janine hadn't moved. Instead, she had been thinking, and thinking, and thinking some more, about how to achieve her goal.

A grin came to her face as a solid idea came to her, as she activated a Pokéball in her hand.

….

An hour later a grinning Janine was lying alone in the cafeteria, an empty wrapper lying at her feet as her Venonat chirped happily at her side.

She waved her hand as a bruised looking Profuenster entered, in equal parts friendship and teasing.

"The eggwiches got cold," she told him honestly.

"….Bite me."

…

"The fourth rule of the Ninja: a Ninja must be able to escape anything with the tools at their disposal and their pre-existing abilities. As such, my daughter shall identify your deficiencies in security, Chief Lin."

The graying matriarch of iron shackles shook her head at Koga. "Really, I don't see what on earth you are thinking. My cell bars can't be smashed through, my locks are 100% bobby pin proof, and I don't allow posters to hide tunnels. There is no way your daughter can sneak out." She turned to the currently locked up girl, who was tapping the ground with her fingers.

"And if she thinks my foundation is weak enough to tunnel through, then she needs to go back to pre-K."

"Oh really?" Koga asked as he noted the particular form of tapping she was doing: the frequency, the depth of the tap, and the pattern.

"Really. I even put mesh netting in my ventilation systems. There is nothing the girl can do. She can't even whistle and call in a Rhydon to smash her out: after last time I landscaped for maximum deterrence."

"Oh yes, I did see your wall of flowers. Very imposing, I'd use the same in my own garden," Koga observed, "Poisons, irritants, and thorns. However, are you prepared for subterranean assaults?"

"Like, from tunnels?" Lin asked, imagining a trio of criminals tunneling their way out of her prison with pitch forks or something silly like that.

"Yes. See, my daughter appears to have been reading my 'Summoning Theory' book I stole from a dead Oblivian during the war. Hmm, remind me to make her favorite for dinner tonight for surprising me so."

"Summoning? Summoning what?"

Suddenly the floor in the cells broke into a giant explosion of dust and stone.

"Diglett dig, Diglet dig, Trio Trio Trio!"

…..

The fifth rule of the Ninja: ensure you do not have to pay anyone for resulting damages.

The sixth rule of the Ninja: lawyers are one of 5 mortal enemies of the Ninja.

….

Janine lay asleep on a purple couch, passed out for many trials that day.

Between learning ninja arts, learning Pokemon battling skills, and puberty, the girl was exhausted.

Koga smiled at his daughter.

A prodigy, a wonder, a perfect heir to his ninja school and clan.

As well as his title of gym leader.

Turning to his bookshelf, Koga noted the many tomes he had obtained, inherited, or created over his many years.

The Toxic Tome: the original Teaching Manual to the move his ancestors had invented: Toxic.

The Book on Summoning: stolen from Oblivians, based on their studies of Involiths.

The Legend of the Legendary Greninja: a story he obtained from Kalos about a remarkable Greninja of the past.

The Epic of Sayoko Shinozaki : the life history of a skillful Kuinoichi who had served a legendary Pokemon master known only as Zero during an ancient period of strife.

The Book of the Skies: a tome that explained how to pin a pidgey 50 yards away with a shurikan, and not kill it. He had written about it as a child, after much practice.

The Covenant of Arceus: A book that detailed the history of Arceus itself, as well as how to fight the mighty creator should a Ninja ever be contracted to do so.

The Venoshock Tome: He had managed to perfect the method for teaching the move to Pokemon who did not naturally learn it after many years of practice. It was quite effective when combined with Toxic.

The Scroll of Forbidden Techniques: The techniques only known by the masters of his family for generations. Techniques so deadly that if they were ever known by the general public, knives would no longer be the preferred method for murder.

That last book would be the final lesson he'd impart upon his daughter.

Soon, he'd officially name her as his successor as Gym Leader and of his Clan. She was young for both, perhaps, but her mind was more than ready.

He suspected she'd take a while to fully get into the swing of things as a gym leader: but that could not be rushed.

She had learned how he fought with Poison-type: now she had to learn how she fought with Poison-types.

Same with teaching their students, and disciplining them. Profuenster was still around, after all.

She's figure that out sooner if he was not here. One learned more walking than you did by being walked.

As to where he had to go…..well it was simple really.

He had learned all he could as a gym leader: now he had to learn at a higher level.

As he thought about his goal, he noted one book that he had not named in his train of thought earlier, and pulled it from the shelf.

The Tale of Obito the Teleporter. One of his and Janine's ancestors, he was a Ninja who had fought during the second Ninja Wars.

A Bloodliner, possessing the power to teleport.

He died before he could sire any descendents: they were related through Obito's older sister Feng of the Beedrill: a master of Mega-Evolution and the ancient toxin weapon Suzumebachi.

Her Mega Stone and Keystone lay in the family shrine, never to be touched outside of the direst of need..

They shared both parents, Feng and Obito, yet none of Feng's descendants shared that power.

It had remained dormant, even within the last fifteen years where many lines that had been dormant had resurrected.

Koga couldn't help but wonder…..Janine was sixteen. Had she been born later, could she have the power to teleport?

The very idea of it made Koga grin a nightmarish grin. A teleporting Ninja clan….nothing could ever stop them.

Yet, there would be no way to know that. He had suffered injuries since Janine's birth that ensured that, even had he remarried, that she'd forever be an only child without adoption.

And his clan's own laws about arranged marriages were very clear there would only be one person Janine could currently marry given the loss of the Ninja of Johto and Hoenn, and Kalos's ninjas changes in policy.

He would rather prostrate himself to the leader of Team Rocket than go through with it: Profuenster would never be allowed to join his bloodline.

Jetpack Ninjitsu had no place on his family's venerable shelf!

Regardless though, he'd like to observe this bursting trend with his own eyes, now that Janine was old enough to handle herself.

In this new world where Bloodliners were exploding in number, he would travel to learn more, and possibly strengthen his clan at the same time.

Enhance his clan, and become an Elite Four member. He could easily do both.

…

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, a fourteen year old boy helped his mother in the garden.


End file.
